


Repeating the Down

by musikurt



Category: Zane's the Jump Off
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Gabriel Turner, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Top Dmitri Vance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Woody leaves, Dmitri asks Gabriel about the things he said over the intercom earlier in the day and they both end up pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeating the Down

**Author's Note:**

> A "missing scene" from 1x01 - First Down.

Dmitri returned from the kitchen with two glasses of wine. "I thought he'd never leave," he grinned as he sat next to Gabriel on the sofa. "Not to be too unsympathetic, I guess."

Gabriel took the glass intended for him. "It's a shame, really. But he'll bounce back."

"Especially after we get him out for a night." Dmitri clinked his glass to Gabriel's and winked. "So, here we are."

Gabriel shifted a bit in his seat. Awkward lulls rarely happened in conversations involving Dmitri, so he knew to expect something. "Clearly." His response was matter-of-fact.

"I just thought you might want to act out your commentary from earlier." Dmitri chuckled as he raised his glass to his friend.

"What commentary?" Gabriel's brow furrowed. They had discussed Dmitri's finances, but there was hardly anything there to act out.

"Brenda didn't find it amusing, but I thought it was dead on."

A blank expression washed across Gabriel's face. He suddenly knew to which commentary his friend was referring. "I..uh..."

"Relax," Dmitri replied, resting a hand on Gabriel's thigh. "If you don't want to..."

"No," Gabriel cut him off, his eyes fixed on his own wine glass. "It's just...it's been years." Dmitri and Gabriel shared a room for a full year when they were in the fraternity. During that time, they grew very close and on one drunken night, that closeness pushed a bit past friendship. They never really talked about it, especially since neither of them were gay, but it was something that had lingered in Gabriel's mind ever since.

Dmitri closed his eyes and took in a breath. "I barely remember it, you know." He smiled and looked back at Gabriel.

"Well, that makes me feel great," Gabriel replied. "I don't think telling someone they weren't memorable is the right tactic here."

"I figured it might make you more interested in helping me remember." Dmitri moved his hand to Gabriel's shoulder. "Besides, it's not true anyway. I remember all of it."

"And you want to..."

Dmitri nodded. "I want to hear you say those things and mean them. Every word."

Gabriel set his wine glass on the coffee table. He made quick work of removing his shirt and undoing his belt. Dmitri was only wearing a pair of shorts and stood, slowly lowering the waistband to his feet. Gabriel seemed to forget about his own pants as he rolled off the sofa and positioned himself on his knees. He spent a few seconds inspecting Dmitri's cock, eyeing it from base to tip on both sides. It hadn't changed much since the last time he'd been so close to hit, but there was something that seemed new about it all. He figured it could have been the fact that they were doing this sober or just an unacknowledged longing that he'd been carrying with him for so many years.

"Any time," Dmitri whispered. Gabriel had no idea how long he'd allowed his mind to wander, but he worked to make up for lost time. He ran his tongue over the length of Dmitri's cock, smiling as it grew quickly to twice its size. He wondered for a moment how he'd fit the whole thing in his mouth, but decided he'd give it a good college try. As he let the tip slide into his mouth, Dmitri released a quiet moan that encouraged Gabriel to continue. He moved his tongue around as he took more of Dmitri's cock, letting it push into the back of his throat. To Gabriel's surprise, he was able to take almost all of it with little effort - he wasn't sure this skill would come in handy ever again, but it was still interesting to learn. He allowed Dmitri to fuck his throat for a few minutes, enjoying every sound his friend made in the process.

Just as Gabriel pulled back to make one last attempt at taking the whole thing, Dmitri tapped him on the shoulder and stepped aside. "Strip and lie on your back," Dmitri commanded pointing at the sofa where Gabriel was just sitting a few minutes before. Gabriel complied, undoing his pants and stepping out of them and his boxer shorts at the same time. He smiled as he felt Dmitri's eyes on him; he hoped Dmitri noticed that he was more toned than the last time they were naked together. Gabriel lay on the sofa and took in a breath of anticipation, prepared for Dmitri's reciprocation.

Gabriel's eyes widened when he didn't feel Dmitri's mouth on his cock. Instead, he felt something warm flick across his asshole. Dmitri had told Gabriel he did not enjoy giving head the last time they were together, but Dmitri rimming instead caught Gabriel completely by surprise. It was a new experience, but once the initial shock went away, Gabriel found himself enjoying it more than he would ever have expected. Each time Dmitri's tongue slid across and pressed into his hole, Gabriel couldn't stop himself from letting out a quiet moan of pleasure.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours, Dmitri sat up and put his hands on Gabriel's legs to hold him in place. A moment later, Gabriel felt what he assumed was Dmitri's finger slide inside of him. It was warm and wet, so Gabirel assumed Dmitri had pulled some lube from somewhere. It was another new sensation for Gabriel; it felt a bit funny, but it wasn't long before he felt himself subconsciously pushing back against Dmitri's finger. Gabriel gasped as he felt a second finger and then a third as Dmitri continued to work and stretch his hole.

"You like that?" Dmitri asked.

"Fuck, yeah," Gabriel answered between deep breaths and groans.

"You like it when I fuck you with my fingers?"

"Oh, yeah. Mmm. You're so good."

"Yeah?" Even though his eyes were closed, Gabriel could hear the smile in Dmitri's voice. "You want me to fuck you with my cock? Push it deep inside you?"

Gabriel hesitated for a moment. Three fingers was one thing, but Dmitri's cock was no small object. Dmitri pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go and spread them, sending a wave of pain and pleasure through Gabriel. And that was enough for Gabriel to let out a groaned "Oh, yeah."

"Ready for it?" Dmitri asked, slowly pulling his fingers out while he lubed up his cock with his free hand.

Gabriel nodded. He could feel the beads of sweat building on his chest and the anticipation was building through his whole body.

"Relax," Dmitri whispered as he positioned the tip of his cock against Gabriel's hole. "I'll go slow."

A long, low moan escaped from Gabriel's lips as Dmitri made his way inside. He moved very slowly at first, taking what seemed like minutes to get his full length into Gabriel. He watched Gabriel's face closely as he started to rock back and forth, trying to sense if anything became too much.

"Oh, Dmitri," Gabriel said as Dmitri picked up speed. "Unh, yeah. That's so good."

"Yeah?" Dmitri smiled. "Tell me more."

"I love the way, unhh, your cock feels inside me."

"You like my big cock?"

Gabriel let out three loud groans before answering. "Fuck, yeah. Fuck my hole."

"Damn, Gabriel, your tight hole is pushing me to the edge."

"I'm already there," Gabriel yelled just before three long white strands shot across his chest and stomach. It was the first time he ever came without touching his cock.

"Fuck," Dmitri groaned between breaths. The combined visual and pressure of Gabriel's orgasm had been too much and Dmitri couldn't hold back any longer. He came before he could pull out, his load filling Gabriel's warm, wet hole - another new experience for Gabriel. When the last of his spasms had subsided, he collapsed on top of Gabriel. "That was...hot."

Gabriel ran his fingers across Dmitri's forehead. "I never would have imagined I could feel anything like that." They were both quiet for a moment as they stared at each other and caught their breath.

Dmitri stood and fetched his shorts from the floor. "I should probably go take a shower and get cleaned up." He started out of the room.

Gabriel's smile faded quickly - he certainly didn't expect Dmitri to profess his love or to talk about doing it again, but it just seemed anti-climactic for them to just suddenly part ways. 

Dmitri stopped in the doorway and turned to face him. "You're joining me right?"

Gabriel jumped to his feet. "Right behind you."


End file.
